


Domestic Defenders

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: In between fighting crime and taking down weird ninja organizations, they're surprisingly... domestic.





	Domestic Defenders

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/9408.html?thread=17895360#cmt17895360
> 
> I have more written, but I don't know exactly how much there will be, so hence the ? number of chapters.

“I don't understand why we're doing this while she sits there and drinks,” Danny grumbled.

Jessica took another swig out of the bottle before responding. “Because you're clearly better than me at repairs and renovations,” she drawled. “Big strong guys such as you.”

“I'm pretty sure you could beat both of them in a fight,” Luke commented.

Jessica shrugged.

“I don't think I'm any good at this,” Matt said, frowning.

Jessica snorted. Murdock's attempts at mudding over the bullet holes in her wall had ended up with more mud on him than on the wall.

“Yeah, okay, maybe not you Murdock. Come drink with me.”

Matt shrugged, but jumped off the ladder and dragged another chair to Jessica's desk.

“Was that on purpose?” Jessica asked under her breath, so only Murdock could hear it.

Matt smirked.

“Oh my god,” Jessica huffed. “You're the worst.”

He held his hand out for the bottle and she passed it to him.

He took a swig and made a horrified face. “You need to drink better alcohol. This is awful.”

Jessica only shrugged. “PI work doesn't pay that much.”

“Neither does being a pro bono lawyer, but I still manage,” he shot back.

Jessica rolled her eyes at him. It was a shame he couldn't see it.

 

It had been a weird few weeks. Ever since Midland Circle, when they thought Murdock had died, it had been a wild ride. Murdock showed up, apparently not dead, having been nursed back to health by a bunch of nuns, one of which was his mom.

 

It was good he wasn't dead, because Danny just kept getting more and more mopey, trying to protect Hell's Kitchen like Matt asked him to, and never quite living up to his self imposed standards.

Jessica wasn't sure why she kept spending time with them, but Malcolm seemed pleased with the idea that she had other friends, other 'super' friends. Jessica scoffed every time he said that word.

 

Danny thought it was great that the group was back together, and even came up with a name for them. Defenders. Like Avengers, but different.

Matt pointed out that avenging was usually something that happened after the fact, whereas defending was more of a preventive measure.

Luke agreed with his assessment, and added that he preferred to prevent things from happening rather than avenging their occurrence.

Jessica threw her hands up in the air and let it happen. There was no arguing once the three of them agreed on something.

 

Of course, that still didn't explain how they were all in her apartment/office, repairing bullet holes in her wall. But they'd shown up, and Jessica figured she might as well put them to work by appealing to their misplaced chivalry. A few comments about how she didn't know what to do, and that Malcolm was working on it until he went to visit family, and they were eating out of her hand.

Of course, she should have expected that Murdock would see right through it. Was that insensitive? She was still working that out.

 

She snatched the bottle back from Murdock's hand. He was still making a face.

She downed the rest of the bottle.

“I'm out of alcohol now, so if any of you losers want a drink you'll have to get your own.”

 

Danny took that a little too literally, and went right to the fridge. Well, he was in for a disappointment, since she was pretty sure there were only condiments in there, and maybe some expired milk.

“This is sad,” he said. “You have no food.”

Jessica shrugged. “Alcohol has enough calories to sustain me.”

“Um,” Luke began.

“Don't,” she warned him before he could say anything else.

“We need to go grocery shopping,” Danny decided. “I need some things, and this way we can actually make sure you're not going to die before the next time we see you.”

“I've managed to fend for myself this long,” she grumbled, but didn't mention how Malcolm was the one who filled her cupboards up half the time.

 

“I could use a few things,” Matt admitted. “It's hard on my own. I used to get things delivered, but since people thought I was dead...”

He looked pathetic. Jessica hated him.

“Fine,” she huffed. “But I'm calling it right now, it's going to be a shit show.”

 

“I need to get that swear jar from Pop's,” Luke muttered, and Jessica ignored him in favour of putting on her scarf.

 

She spent the next few minutes watching while Luke and Danny attempted to help Matt get some of the drywall mud out of his shirt. It didn't go very well.

At least his jacket covered most of it. Jessica wasn't sure she'd go out with them if they were a visible mess.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they got to the grocery store, they somehow split off into pairs, and Jessica ended up with Danny, who kept marveling at the selection of food. She rolled her eyes at him and wondered if she could sneak off and disappear without him noticing.

 

“Excuse me miss,” Danny said to a store clerk. Jessica spun around to watch this, because she was sure it was going to be good. “Where are the moonberries?”

The poor girl looked lost. “I don't think we carry those.”

Danny nodded. “Might be a local thing. What about elder fruits?”

She shook her head desperately.

Danny listed five more things, none of which Jessica had ever heard of, before he finally got to a real one.

“Goat milk?”

“In the aisle with the dairy free milk and organic products,” she blurted out, and then pretty much ran away from him.

Jessica snorted at the confused expression Danny was sporting. “We don't have those things here you know. Maybe in ninja land, but not here. You know what we do have here though? Cheese in a spray can.”

Danny's eyes widened almost comically.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Danny had piled a cart high with processed foods, Matt and Luke had made their way to the third aisle. Their process seemed to be hindered by the fact that Luke was reading all the ingredients of the packaged foods to Matt, who was listening intently.

“This is gross man,” he told Matt, frowning at one of the most recent ingredients, which he could barely pronounce.

Jessica rolled her eyes. “Come on, let's just take him to the organic aisle and save time.” She grabbed the cart, which was so far only filled with produce and one can of soup, and made a beeline for the organic aisle. Behind her, Matt took Luke's arm and followed behind her, somewhat more slowly.

 

If anything, the organic aisle was worse, but at least there tended to be less ingredients. Jessica didn't really care about the differences between organic and non-organic products, but apparently Murdock's super senses extended to taste, and it made a difference to him.

Although from a guy who could hear neon, she probably should have expected it.

 

While they were there, she wandered down the aisle where the alcohol was. Danny trailed behind her, and she used him to carry bottles, since he must have left his cart with Luke.

“These are terrible,” Danny told her.

“Quantity over quality Danny boy.”

“I'm buying you some of the good stuff,” Danny grumbled, grabbing one of the more expensive options that Jessica had to admit was way better than what she'd chosen.

“You do what you want with your money rich kid.”

“I'm not a child,” Danny huffed.

Jessica rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure. But wasn't it you that just spent half an hour filling a cart with pop-tarts?”

“There are so many kinds,” he protested.

“I rest my case.”

“You've been hanging out with Matt too much.”

Jessica paused to consider that. Shit. He was right.

Well, it wasn't the worst thing in the world. Danny could have been rubbing off on her, after all. She shuddered at the thought.

 

“Come on, we need to hurry them up and leave.”

“Have you even gotten any groceries?”

Jessica gestured at Danny's arms, which were filled with alcohol and a single jar of peanut butter.

He sighed. “I guess it's a start.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They found Matt and Luke in the clothing. Jessica wasn't sure how they got both carts there, and her head filled with an image of Luke pushing one with each hand, Matt with a leg in each, cart-surfing down the aisles. She shook it away.

“These are by far the most durable hoodies,” Luke said sagely.

Matt was frowning. “I don't even wear hoodies.”

“Okay, but feel how soft this is.”

Matt obliged, and his face softened. “Do they have one in red?”

Luke threw it in the cart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The cashier seemed a little shocked at the variety of their order, which Jessica helped by placing dividers between the organic overload, pile of processed food, and abundance of alcohol. Luke managed to pick up a few things that were normal groceries, like milk and cheese and salad. God, he was boring.

 

Danny paid for the whole thing, and he moved up incrementally on Jessica's scale of 'how much do I not hate this person'.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They stopped at Jessica's apartment first, since hers was closest. Luke put his groceries in her fridge too, since he claimed Harlem was too far away to get his milk there safely.

Jessica didn't need superhearing to know that was bullshit.

 

They took some of the alcohol with them and headed to Matt's place.

 

Jessica was the only other one who'd been there during the day time, and Luke and Danny were apparently awed by the view without the billboard to ruin it by casting its light on everything.

 

Matt put them to work labeling the food they bought. He gave Luke the braille label maker, since he didn't trust Danny or Jessica with it, which was probably fair. If Jessica had her way, Matt would have labels that read 'gross organic peas' and 'disgusting looking soup', which probably weren't helpful. Danny would likely get too distracted by the thought of a braille label maker to do anything with it.

 

So Luke made the labels and Jessica and Danny helped Matt stack cans in cupboards and tuck produce into his fridge. She had to admit, once she took a closer look at things, she understood how Matt could identify things without sight. His salt and pepper shakers weren't a matching set, and the jars on his counter had differing numbers of rubber bands.

 

Jessica got bored of helping with the food, and started poking around. Murdock had paintings on his walls, which seemed silly until she straightened one out and felt it. It didn't look like much, just some colours splashed around, but the texture was interesting.

Other than the paintings, there weren't any decorative things. No knick knacks, barely any books, nothing that was just for display. Utilitarian. Jessica wondered if that was just the kind of person Matt was, or if it had anything to do with the blindness.

She pulled one of the books off the shelf, which was braille of course, and massive. She had no idea what kind of book it was, but she ran her fingers over the braille just for the hell of it.

 

“Thurgood Marshall,” Matt said, coming up behind her.

“How can you tell?”

“Out of the books I have, at least half of them are Thurgood Marshall, so it's more of an educated guess,” he admitted. “May I?”

Jessica passed him the book, and he ran his hand over the spine and smiled.

“Marshall?” she asked.

He nodded.

“You know, I'd never know if you were lying or not.”

He shrugged, passing the book back to her. “Learn braille.”

She snorted. “I don't have time for that.”

“You'll never know then.”

 

“Hey, I've got these all labelled,” Luke called from the kitchen.

Next to him, Danny was playing with the label maker. He stuck a label to the fridge.

Jessica wasn't sure if Matt couldn't tell, or if he just didn't say anything, because he didn't comment.

“Danny's place next?” Matt asked. “Those piles of junk food have to go somewhere, and they're not staying here.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Yeah I guess. But I'm staying at Colleen's dojo.”

“Dude, you're rich, and you don't have your own place?”

Danny shrugged. “I think I do, but I tried staying there back when I first got to New York, and I couldn't sleep there.”

“You don't really get to talk, Luke,” Jessica told him. “You're living with Claire.”

“I just got out of prison,” Luke mumbled, gathering up the bags of groceries.

“You keep telling yourself that,” Jessica retorted.

Danny stuck one final label on Matt's counter before following them out.

Jessica kind of wanted to learn braille just to know what they said. Maybe she'd find the time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Colleen looked horrified at the food that Danny had bought.

“Didn't any of you stop him?” she asked. “Three other adults, and none of you thought that maybe letting him buy twelve boxes of pop-tarts was a bad idea?”

Jessica shrugged. “I really can't judge, cause that's about how much whiskey I bought.”

Luke smiled a little and shrugged at her. He joined Matt in the tiny kitchen trying to fit food packages in cupboards like tetris pieces.

Jessica could tell it wasn't going well.

 

In the end most of the pop-tarts had to go under the bed, because there was nowhere else to put them. Colleen wasn't happy about it.

 

“You're just going to need a bigger dojo,” Danny decided, and Jessica didn't think he was kidding. It must be nice to be so rich.

 


End file.
